Frozen Hearts
by PrinceOfSnakesKingOfSarcasm
Summary: Percy's powers were evolving. They turned into something no child of Poseidon could do Instead of water Percy's power turns to ice and snow. Fearing his power and their thrones the gods banish Percy to arrendale. The only two gods that stood by Percy were Artemis and Khoine. As it turns out Percy's mother was a child of khoine. Even though they stood by him they couldn't help alot
1. Chapter 1

Third person pov

A man at about the age of twenty sat with his back to the door of his cabin. Snowflakes were suspended in the air in saddness because the young adult had just lost all his friends because of his evolving powers. The boys father had always said his powers were his because his father was the god of the sea, but now that his powers were changing he had turned his back on him. There was a knock on the door and a small voice

"Percy, do you wanna build a snowman". All the snowflakes fell on the floor as he heard the voice of the only friend that stuck by him. Percy opened the door and saw a small dark skinned girl with brown hair and golden eyes. Percy playfully sighed a smile creeping onto his face before he said

"Of course Hazel let's go build a snowman or snowdog or whatever you wanna make". As Percy and Hazel walked from cabin three they got dirty looks but they ignored them as they made it snow in the middle of June. Belive it or not Hazel amd Percy were now best friends, they were like brother and sister but others deserted them. As Percy made it snow for Hazel to build a snowdog a crowd formed around them, Annabeth Percy's ex-girlfriend stepped out and said

"Jackson, Levesque what do you two think your doing because two freaks like you shouldn't be allowed in public" Percy saw Hazel wince stood up and said

"What do you want Chase, because it looks like your harrassing us"

"I want you and levesque to get your ugly faces out of camp". Hazel seeing Frank nod in agreement burst into tears _and_ before Percy could do or say anything there was a bright flash and Percy and Hazel were gone

Percy's pov

When the light subsided I saw we were in the throne room. I saw Artemis looking at her siblings and Zeus in shame while the gods looked at us like we were the most evil people in the world. Hazel got closer to me and whispered

"Percy whats happening, why are they looking at us like that". Before i could happen Zeus spoke

"Perseus Jackson and Hazel Levesque your powers are growing two strong. We the gods have decided to banish you to a land where you can't get to our thrones". Before we even had a chance to argue or run a portal opened beneath us and I passed out

(dream sequence)

I was in a forest where the moonlight flowed through the trees and snow and ice covered everything. There was a gasp and i looked around and saw Hazel standing a few feet away from me. Before i could get to her there was a swirl of snow and the moonlight intensified so much that Hazel and i had to look away. After a few seconds we looked back and I saw Artemis and a women with platinum blonde hair, pale skin and frost blue eyes. Hazel was instantly bowing while i stayed on my feet defiance in my eyes. The other women chuckled while Artemis smiled at Hazel and said

"Please no bowing, if anyone deserves to be bowed to ot would be you too" Hazel quickly got up and brushed the snow off her jeans before saying

"Not meaning to be rude but who is she"

"This is my friend Khoine we are hear to give you some news and a proposistion". I nodded understanding what they wanted and Khoine said

"Perseus, i'm your grandmother thats why your powers are getting so frosty. Also Artemis and i are here to give you something you might like" my mouth dropped to the floor. Artemis started talking

"Perseus close your mouth you might catch flies. We are here to , if you agree make you two full blooded siblings". Hazel looked at me and I nodded slowly so she said

"We accept, but what will this do"

"This will make the powers you have growing even more powerful and you two will have a bond like no other siblings would have".We both nodded saying okay before i felt a pian and blacked out again"

(Dream sequence end)

The next time I woke up i was on the ground and the sun was shining in my face. I quickly looked around for Hazel and saw her laying by a pond. I quickly went over to her and tried to shake her awake. After a few minutes she woke upnand i caught a glimpse of myself in the pond water. I now had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes, I looked at Hazel and saw nothing had changed except for the fact that we were now full blooded brother and sister. Hazel looked at me and asked

"Percy where are we"

"We're in a place called Arrendale"


	2. A Home in the snow

After a few minutes of looking arond Percy turned to Hazel and said

"We need to find somewhere to live". Hazel noddes at him before saying

"Why do we need to find one when we can just build one". Percy looked at her before saying

" Hazel you're a genius". After that he stomped his foot on the ground and all the snow cleared out. Fifteen minutes later they had a castle that was their own . The pair quickly ran in and explored, they quickly found that there was moee eooms than they had thought. As they met back up in the ball room and Hazel said

"This place is amazing. I didn't know there would be this many rooms, there's enough for a whole village this is awesome" Percy let himself smile before he started to swirl a hand around behind his back. Now if you were behind Percy you could see swirls of magic snow and ice coming from his hands. The snow behind hin started to swirl until it formed four short legs. Next to form was a body with a long furry tail, last was the head and the ears. It started with a long pointed muzzle then became a wide framed head. The eyes were made of ice like crystals. Percy looked around to see if Hazel was looking and saw that she was nowhere in sight. He turned his attention back to the little snow figure and made the snow form short pointed ears. After he was done to pull it all together he pinched his fingers together to make sure it stayed together. After waiting to see if any thing would happen he walked away and searched for Hazel. Percy had no idea that after he left the little dog started to move. It blinked it eyes and shook his body. A reasonable amount of snow fell from its body and the remaining began to look like fur. Life shown in its ice blue eyes and it barked which echoed aeound the castle

(A/n Now since I can't describe the castle think of the scene from frozen except using hazels powers to) 


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa was nervous, and she wasn't afraid to admit it either. Today was the day of her coronation so she had a right to be nervous. Sighing, she slips on the gloves that keep her powers at bay. The 'icy powers that had so long ago hurt her little. The icy powers that had so long ago hurt her little sister and along with that, drove a wedge between the two sisters.

But Elsa was also scared too. Scared that those same powers that hurt her sister would act up again and hurt someone else. But the young platinum haired women steeled her nerves and took a deep breath. She had to stay calm on that was when she would loose control of her powers. like the queen she would soon be, Elsa smoothed her dress, soothed her mind, and put a smile on her face. Slowly and carefully she lifted a beautiful tiara and placed it into her hair.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and she turned.

"Come in." She called and tried her best to keep the nervousness out of her voice

The door opened and a servant stepped into the room.

"Your majesty the coronation ceremony is almost ready to begin. The guest will be arriving shortly." Elsa gave the servant girl a nod of appreciation.

"Thank you for telling me Astrid. I don't want to be late to my own coronation."

The servant nodded and left the room. Taking another deep breath, the soon to be queen got ready to meet her kingdom.

* * *

Anna pushes through the crowd towards Elsa, Hans in tow.

"Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa!"

Anna says as she finally sees her sister standing among the crowd.

Elsa turns around and watches as Anna curtseys awkwardly.

"I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hand of The Southern Isles."

Anna gestures towards Hans and he bows.

"Your Majesty." He says politely.

In return Elsa gives a polite but reserved curtsey.

"We would like-" Anna starts.

"your blessing-" says Hans

"of-"

"our marriage!" They both finish together.

"Marriage?" Elsa shoots them both a questioning look.

"Yes!" Anna exclaims excitedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a fee days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- Wait. Would we live her?" Anna asks, breaking out of her rambling.

"Here?" The queen asks with wide eyes.

"Absolutely!" Hans answers the question eagerly.

"Anna-" Elsa starts but is cut off.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-"

"What? No, no, no, no, no."

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-" Anna continues but this time is cut off by Elsa.

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." She says.

"Wait, what?" Anna asks bewildered.

"May I talk to you, please. Alone."

"No," Anna said. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it to the both of us." Anna says in response.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa says

"You can if it's true love." Anna says as if it obvious.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" The queen questions.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." Anna practically screams at her older sister.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." Elsa says and begins to walk away.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-" Hans begins.

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." Elsa says flustered.

With that, she walks away. As she passes the royal handler, she stops.

"This party is over, Close the gates."

"What? Elsa. no. No, wait!" The princess exclaims.

Anna grabs Elsa's hand and pulls off her glove. Elsa gasps and turns, reaching for the gloue in panic.

"Give me my glove." Elsa says as she reaches out for it, but Anna hold the glove away from her.

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore." Anna says desperately.

The queen fights back tears.

"Then leave. " She replies weakly.

Elsa sees Anna's hurt face and it's too much. She can't hold it in. 8he turns and rushes away.

Anna is heartbroken.

"What did I ever do toyow?!" The princess calls out.

the party around them goes silent as everyone watches the sisters,

"Enough Anna." The queen commands.

"No. Why? Why do yow shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said enough." Elsa said as she turns around.

Ice shoots from Elsa's hands and spikes grow across the floor. Guests cry out in shock and back away.

The Duke of Weselton ducks behind his men.

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here."

''Elsa...?" Anna starts but Elsa rushes out of the room.

She bursts out of the castle door and the citizens cheer.

The citizens scream praises at her as Elsa ducks through the crowd, holding her bane hand.

A townswoman appears in front of her, holding n baby.

"Your Majesty? Are yow alright?"

Elsa hacks away from the baby. She knocks into the fountain and grabs the edge. Thu maters of the fountain freeze at her touch. Gasps of fear and shook Sweep over the crowd. The Duke and his thugs come out the door.

"There she is. Stop her!" the Duke screams.

Elsa turns to the Duke with pleading eyes.

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" The queen yells.

Magic shoots from her hand and turns the staircase into ice. The thugs and the Duke fall.

"Monster... Monster!" The Duke exclaims.

The citizens of Arrendale panic as a snowstorm begins. Taking the opportunity Elsa flees,

Anna runs out of the palace doors, holding the glove in her hands with Hans following closely behind her.

At the gates of the kingdom, Elsa runs out and down the the water's edge. The shoreline freezes under her feet and Elsa hears Anna calling her from the gates.

"Elsa! Wait, please!" She calls out.

Elsa glances back at Anna, but turns away. she tentatively steps out onto the fjord and it freezes instantly. The queen breaks into a run, as water freezes over with each step.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna screams again in a desperate attempt to stop her sister. She rushes out onto the fjord ice but slips and falls.

"Anna!" Hans screams out in surprise and rushers to Anna's side.

Elsa reaches the far shore and doesn't look back. She just scrambles into the mountains.

Hans looks at the fjord, shocked.

"Look... The fjord."

The ice spreads out until the entire fjord is frozen, locking the ships in place.

Unbeknownst to them two people people watched them from the kingdom gates. Eyes of icy blue and gold watched the scene below them unfold with curiosity. They'd only been living in this world for a few months and thought of it as home. Determination filled both of them and plans of how to fix this problem filled their heads.

Percy and Hazel shared a smile. They would fix this together.


End file.
